


Letter

by Shapelybutts



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapelybutts/pseuds/Shapelybutts





	Letter

Patricia,  
I am about to write you a hopefully thought-provoking letter to you. I hope that you can see my thoughts, and how they work in a way that is understandable to me and that gives other people the benefit of the doubt, in a clear manner. I am writing this out of consideration for both our friendship and for other people. If you don’t see my views of how accepting a person’s opinions and in doing so retaining a relatively peaceful relationship, then I hope you do eventually, for I believe that how you deal with opposing opinions is harsh, cruel, and possibly harmful.

To start this letter, I am going to quote from a famous book called The Great Gastby a statement that I find highly valuable and incredibly important for maintaining peace with others from my side. I will discuss it throughout this letter because I believe that you need to hear it. The quote is as follows:

“Whenever you feel like criticizing anyone, just remember that all the people in this world haven’t had the advantages [experiences] that you’ve had.”

Let’s say that there is a brother and his twin (or a sister and her twin, as you tend to think that everything represents gender inequality). These twins are born, hypothetically, at nearly the exact same time, and had the same exact events occur to them. Despite the sameness of their lives, they will have different experiences from each other for many possible reasons. One of the twins could (and probably will, considering that no pair of twins is exactly alike) have a slight difference in how his or her brain functions (when I say a different brain function, consider Einstein and Mozart. Both are considered geniuses, but the way they saw the world was distinct in how differently they did so). So these twins, despite how equal their surroundings are, will have different experiences. You may ask Mrs. Morningstar on this example, as she agrees with me, for she has twins herself.

These differences in people and how they absorb and learn in various ways is not a bad thing. It can create wars, terrorism, and other such horrible events, but it also produces art, writings, scientific advancements, and literature that provide much debate and joy in those discussions. As long as the opinions of a person are not being forced upon another person in any way that is negative, it is okay to have those opinions.

This all goes with my previous statement and the quote.

If you decide to be harsh and critical to someone who has offended you, remember that they have not had the same experiences as you. 

To put it in terms of your interest, take a gay man or woman who has been subdued all of their lives, and have been told repeatedly that they are trash. Say that they tell you that no one will love a gay person. You, not knowing his or her background, would obviously become livid and spew vile things towards them, and most likely hurt him or her unforgivably. But you did not know of their past experiences. If you did, you probably wouldn't have judged them so harshly. You might have even hugged them.

To end this letter, I will advise you to read a fantastic book on relationships with friends, family, customers, employees, and other people, and how to keep the relationships peaceful and happy. It discussed how to persuade people to see from your point of view in a positive way that is not at all hurtful from your end. Its name is "How to Win Friends and Influence People" by Dale Carnagie, a very helpful man who has helps lots of people have better experiences and relationships with nearly everyone they know. He had researched his topics over several years, and I believe that most people who have read his book would agree that it changed their lives in a successful way and how they view others.

In short, I wish you to read that book, and start to have a less cruel way to react to other people's hurtful statements or actions, and to be a kind person to everyone you meet. It hurts me when I see you being cruel to other people and their opinions. I remember a time when you were not like this and you didn't react so negatively to people. I hope this helps you understand why I get upset when you act in harsh ways to other people, both online and in real life.

Hannah


End file.
